El Prisma del Amor y el Hechizo Misterioso
by Yog la Sombra del Amor
Summary: Davis y Kari se conocen desde los cuatro años, ambos son separados por la familia de Kari, pero al reencontrarse los dos se enamoran más que nunca. Davis desciende de una familia de Elegidos, y Kari con él aprende muchas cosas, cuando Kari fue con Davis por primera vez al Digimundo ambos aprenden Magia y han ocultado la verdad de su experiencia de los demás. ¿Qué pasará?
1. Amigos desde la infancia

Capitulo 1. "Amigos desde la infancia"

Ha pasado un mes desde el campamento de verano, que cambio la vida de los niños elegidos, y en ese tiempo muchas cosas han cambiado, principalmente con Kari, la hermana menor de Tai.

Kari se ha estado viendo muy seguido con Davis, un niño de su edad y los dos se llevan muy bien, demasiado bien en la opinión de Tai. Kari ha sentido mucha alegría de estar con Davis, su nuevo mejor amigo, y amigo de la infancia para ella. Los dos se reencontrarón después de años de no verse, y Kari ha estado muy contenta de verlo de nuevo.

Era temprano en la mañana cuando, TK el hermano menor de Matt, viene desde Zetagawa para ver a Kari, pero él no estaba preparado para verla jugar muy contenta con otro niño.

El chico pelirrojo perseguía a Kari, y los dos jugaban con gusto y gran alegría, Kari sonreía contenta y le tomaba muchas fotos al otro chico, la camára digital nueva era un regalo del chico llamado Davis, amigo de la infancia de Kari, y su nuevo mejor amigo.

Kari volteo y pudo ver a TK, boquiabierto de verla tan feliz y jugando contenta con otro Chico. TK se acerca sin dejar de ver al nuevo chico con recelo. -Hola Kari, vine a verte, oye, ¿quién es ese niño? Pregunta TK y Kari lo ignoro y corre al lado de Davis, y le susurra algo, y TK estaba impactado de verla actuar así.

Kari regresa con Davis, los dos tomados de la mano. -TK, te presentó a Davis Motomiya, mi amigo de la infancia y mi nuevo mejor amigo en todo el ancho mundo. Él es TK Takaishi, del que te conté Davis querido. Dijo Kari sonriendo muy linda mientras hace las presentaciones, y Davis sonríe. -Hola chico de la esperanza, yo soy Davis elegido de los milagros, y me alegro de conocerte. Dijo Davis sonriendo muy feliz y sincero, y TK estaba boquiabierto del comportamiento de Kari, era muy extraño verla tan directa y asertiva, y lo que más sorprendió a TK fue saber que Davis ya conoce su elemento.

Pero también le dijo cual es el suyo. -Ah, hola gusto de conocerte, oye Kari, ¿podemos hablar en privado? Pregunta TK medio preocupado, pero la respuesta de Kari no se hizo esperar. -No quiero. Estoy jugando con Davis, y aun no termino de jugar con él. Ven Davis vamos a otro lugar y juguemos más. Dijo Kari muy segura y directa, y TK se quedo boquiabierto de verla irse con Davis, y sin voltear atrás.

Más tarde...

TK estaba hablando con Tai, sobre el extraño comportamiento de Kari, y su relación con ese chico nuevo Davis. Tai al escuchar que TK, ya vio a Kari con Davis, se lleva una mano a la cara. -Ay no, ya te toco ver a Kari cuando esta con Davis, ¿verdad? Cielos, lo juro cuando Kari esta con Davis es como si se transformara. Dijo Tai muy preocupado pero sin sorprenderse, y TK se alarmo de que Kari sea tan influenciada por ese chico, ya que nunca se espero que tan pronto fuera a ser afectada por un chico.

-No quiero que ese chico sea tan cercano a Kari, y además él no me agrada. Dijo TK con recelo y molesto de ver a Kari con Davis, y Tai suspiro ya que él no puede hacer nada, y mientras Tai y TK hablan de varias cosas más, en otra parte estaba ocurriendo algo muy interesante...

Mientras en otra parte...

Davis y Kari entrarón a escondidas al almacén de suministros de la escuela, y una vez adentro ella se acerca a él, y lo empuja al colchón de hule espuma. Kari se puso encima de Davis, y lo acaricia y él la abraza muy feliz, y los dos ruborizados se besan en los labios rosados. Dulce dulzor y delicia sublime, fue lo que ambos niños enamorados sintieron, y es lo más maravilloso que han sentido en sus vidas.

Desde que se dieron el primer beso, los dos han sentido la misma sensación, un inmenso amor y un inmortal sentimiento. Davis y Kari se separan un poco, y respiran un aire lleno de amor, que entrá en sus pulmones, cada vez es mejor, y ahora se acarician felices y contentos.

Davis abraza a Kari, y ella lo besa de nuevo buscando y encontrando el ansiado amor de su amigo especial, no les importa si son jovenes, niños de ocho años, eso es lo de menos.

No existe edad para el amor verdadero, y esa es la verdad.

Aun durante la pasada aventura, Kari solo podía pensar en Davis, y todas las otras aventuras que juntos han vivido. Los dos han pasado por tanto, muchas etapas diferentes cada una, y esto los ha unido mucho más de lo que los demás se imaginan.

Davis y Kari escuchan la campana de la escuela, y renuentemente dejan lo que estaban haciendo, y se retiran juntos tomados de la mano a su salón.

Nadie sospecha la verdadera relación de ellos, y si les preguntas, nunca te lo dirán de frente.

Más tarde en el salón...

Davis y Kari comían con gusto y excelente apetito, y mientras Tai junto a Matt y Sora, entrán al salón y ven a los dos niños juntos y felices. -A mí no me parece que esté pasando algo malo Tai, ¿estas seguro de que Kari esta siendo mal influenciada por Davis? Pregunta Sora dudando de un problema, y Tai asintió. -Estoy seguro Sora, nada más mira. Dijo Tai muy seguro y se acerco a los dos niños.

Kari volteo y pudo ver a Tai acercarse, y de inmediato su rostro sonriente cambio, y se puso muy seria y defensiva, y Matt y Sora lo vieron y se sorprenden. -Hola Kari, ¿comó estas? Pregunta Tai inocente y sonriendo amable, y Kari lo miro con una frialdad y molestia, casi evidentes. -¿Qué quieres Tai? Pregunta Kari llamando a su hermano Tai, en vez de "hermano" con cariño como siempre lo hace a esta edad, y Tai respingo y les mando una mirada a Matt y Sora. "¿Lo ven? Se los dije" Era lo que decía la mirada de Tai, y él suspira un poco. -Nada, no quiero nada, solo vine a verte y ver si estas bien. Ya sabes, con eso de que te dan resfriados con facilidad. Solo me preocupo por ti Kari. Dijo Tai sincero, y Kari vio a Matt y a Sora y supo de que se trata esto, era otro plan de Tai para separarla de Davis, y eso ella no lo va a permitir. -Eso no es cierto, solo quieres un pretexto para separarme de Davis, y quieres usar a Matt y a Sora para lo mismo. Dijo Kari muy molesta, y Tai respingo al verse casi descubierto, y Davis se volteo preocupado. -¿Qué pasa Kari? Pregunta Davis al escuchar el tono de voz de ella, y Kari se voltea y se levanta de su silla, y se abraza a Davis. -Es Tai, Davis, él quiere de nuevo separarnos, y todo por que piensa que eres una mala influencia para mí. Pero eso no es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto... Dijo Kari sollozando sobre Davis, y él la abraza y se levanta para consolarla, y los demás se acercan para tranquilizar a Kari, pero Davis los fulmino con la mirada.

Davis pone a Kari detrás de él, y les manda una mirada furiosa. -¡¿Comó se atreven a hacer llorar a Kari?! ¡Son de lo peor! ¡¿Qué no entienden que ella solo quiere estar conmigo su amigo?! ¡Ella se siente sola y yo la comprendo y acompaño, y no voy a permitir que la lastimen ni que la separen de mí! Exclama Davis furioso, y defendía a Kari como a una inocente doncella, de viles demonios del infierno, y Kari escondida detrás de Davis, con su rostro oculto por la espalda de él sonreía muy contenta y satisfecha, por que ella es en realidad muy pícara coqueta y traviesa.

Davis escolto a Kari afuera, protegiéndola en todo momento de todos, y luego salen del salón dejando a todos estupefactos por la escena que paso.

Una vez afuera del salón, Davis se da la vuelta, y Kari alza su sonriente y pícaro rostro. -Lo hiciste muy bien Kari, ese chantaje funciono a la perfección. Dijo Davis para felicitar a su compañera, y Kari se reía muy contenta. -Jijijiji, ellos son tan inocentes e incautos, todavía creen que estamos al mismo nivel, ha-ha, por favor ni saben de lo que juntos somos capaces. Dijo Kari muy contenta, y Davis asintió y se abrazan muy felices, y luego se van juntos para que nadie los vea.

Mientras adentro del salón, Tai se llevo una mano al rostro. -¿Lo ven? Siempre es lo mismo con Kari, siempre que ella esta con Davis, es lo mismo nunca me escucha, ni me hace caso, me llama por mi nombre y le hace más caso a Davis que a mí. De un tiempo para ahora, Kari ha cambiado y ya no sé que hacer, me vuelve loco con su comportamiento. Dijo Tai muy preocupado y confundido, y Matt y Sora aun que lo vieron no podían creerlo. -Bueno, Kari si se ha comportado distinto a como ella es normalmente, tal vez debamos vigilarla un poco. Dijo Sora bastante desconcertada de lo que vio, y Matt estaba muy sorprendido. -En definitiva esa no era Kari, no parecía ella como es siempre, algo paso y ella cambio. No sabemos que fue lo que le paso, y aun no tenemos pruebas de que ese chico Davis, sea de verdad una mala influencia para ella. Dijo Matt tratando de calmar los animos y analizar bien la situación, y Tai no estaba seguro de que hacer en esto.

Más tarde al final del día...

Kari esperaba sentada en una banca a Davis, para ir con él a su casa, y dormir en su casa como una inocente invitada, y mientras TK, Tai, Matt y Sora se acercan, muy preocupados por ella. -Hola Kari, ¿ya estas lista para volver conmigo a la casa? Pregunta Tai muy amable, y Kari ni se volteo, seguía jugueteando con sus piernas, y contesto. -No. Dijo Kari directa, y Tai respingo, y todos intercambian una mirada. -¿Qué quieres decir con no, Kari? Pregunta Tai medio preocupado, y Kari se voltea y el viento soplo, y los ojos de ella eran diferentes, se veían mucho más maduros que antes, como si ella tuvierá más experiencia en la vida que ellos. -No voy contigo hermano, voy con Davis a su casa, por que él me invito, regresa tú a la casa. Contesta Kari muy seria, y todos se quedan mudos de la sorpresa, al verla tan cambiada, y en eso llega Davis. -Kari, ¡por aquí! Llama Davis con alegría, y como rayo Kari volteo, de un salto se puso de pie, y corre con increíble felicidad al encuentro con Davis. -¡Davis! Te estaba esperando Davis~ Dijo Kari soñadora y muy ilusionada, y todos se quedan boquiabiertos de ver su repentino cambio de humor, y la velocidad a la que ella corrió para abrazar a Davis. -¡Aaah Kari! ¡Ya basta deja de abrazar a Davis! Exclama Tai molesto celoso y sobreprotector, y TK para sorpresa de todos también le reclama. -¡Kari vuelve con nosotros ahora! ¡Deja de abrazar a Davis! Exclama TK sintiendo celos él también, pero Kari y Davis los ignoran a los dos, se abrazan y se miran a los ojos, y sonrién tiernamente. -¿Lista para irnos Kari? Pregunta Davis con voz queda, y Kari asiente. -Siempre estoy lista para ti Davis, vamos juntos. Dijo Kari susurrando con dulzura, y Davis asintió y los dos se van tomados de la mano, e ignorando los reclamos de Tai y TK...

Un poco más tarde...

Davis y Kari llegan a la recidencia Motomiya, y al abrir la puerta, ven a Jun jugando videojuegos, y ella voltea y sonrié linda. -Ah hermanito, veo que ya llegaste, y tragiste a esa niña, tu novia, ¿verdad? Dijo Jun sonriendo contenta, y Davis asintió. -Sí Jun, ya vine y traje a Kari, y sí ella es mi novia, y nos vamos a casar algún día. Dijo Davis muy valiente y convencido, él esta verdaderamente enamorado al máximo de Kari, y ella se voltea y sonríe realmente feliz de oírlo decir eso, y Jun asintió ella no ve un problema en eso. -Me parece muy bien, felicidades Davis y Kari, espero ansiosa el día de su boda. Dijo Jun muy sonriente y ella estaba hablando enserio, por que Jun también esta enamorada de alguién.

Tai...

Davis y Kari sonrién y ven a la mamá de Davis, Rioko Motomiya, acercarse desde la cocina. -Davis y Kari-chan, que gusto verlos. La cena ya casi esta lista, unos minutos más y les hablo. Dijo Rioko con una sonrisa, y ella es una mujer bellísima de largo cabello rojo que cae en cascada por su espalda, y ella fue una elegida hace mucho. Su esposo, Ranmaru Motomiya es un empresario muy exitoso, y también fue un elegido, y comparada la familia Motomiya con la normal familia de Kari, no es de sorprender por que ella haya madurado tanto.

Rioko y Ranmaru fueron los elegidos de la Integridad ella, y de la Sabiduría él, y cuando los ocho elegidos fueron a derrotar a los Dark Masters en el digimundo, la familia Motomiya se quedo en la tierra y ayudaron a resolver el problema de los digimon salvajes, que todavía quedaron en el mundo real. Jun es una elegida también, la elegida de lo Mistico y su compañera, Witchmon, esta en el digimundo por el momento.

Davis es el elegido de los Milagros también llamados los Prodigios, y Kari encaja perfectamente con él por ser la elegida de la Luz, según sus padres de los signos originales del digimundo, y que siempre han estado juntos, aun superior es su poder al del elegido del Destino.

Kari estaba muy sorprendida cuando Davis le dice todo esto de su familia, y ella ahora lo ama más por todo lo que han pasado juntos, por que la pasada aventura no fue de ninguna forma la primera vez para ella. Davis y Kari sonríen y se van juntos a la habitación de él, para descansar un poco en lo que esta lista la cena.

Davis incluso le presentó a Kari, los compañeros digimon de sus padres, una hermosa y muy cariñosa Gatomon, que en realidad es Ophanimon, y un pequeño y amoroso Loopmon que es Cherubimon. Kari también supo que la puerta al digimundo no se ha cerrado, la puerta del digimundo jamás se cierra, y mañana Davis la va a acompañar para que vea a su compañera Gatomon, y Kari esta súper contenta por esta noticia.

Además Davis le dijo que probablemente la verdadera razón, de por que los separaron sea para darle un mantenimiento al digimundo, y a sus amigos digimon. Muchos fueron borrados, y otros se corrompieron, y todo eso requiere mantenimiento, por eso Gennai invento lo de que la puerta se cerraría, y que debían volver a su mundo.

Kari ahora sabe mucho más de lo que nunca se imagino, y ella esta muy agradecida con Davis por eso. Dentro de la habitación, Davis termino de comunicar su computadora como le enseñaron sus padres, y luego se hizo a un lado, y Kari pudo ver finalmente a Gatomon. -¡Ah Gatomon! Exclama Kari y se arroja a la pantalla, y la tierna felina se quedo sorprendida. -¿Kari? ¡Kari! En verdad eres tú, creía que ese chico pelirrojo que me contacto me estaba engañando. Dijo Gatomon muy sorprendida, y Kari lloraba de la dicha de verla de nuevo. -No Gatomon, no desconfíes de Davis, él esta aquí y es mi novio. Que gusto y que alegría verte de nuevo, tengo tanto que contarte y muchos secretos tengo por revelarte. Mañana te iré a ver, Davis ya me lo prometió. Dijo Kari muy contenta y feliz, y Gatomon se sorprendió mucho, de saber que Kari ya tiene novio, y mañana irá a verla. -¿Comó? ¿Vas a venir? pero, Gennai dijo que pueden ser borrados del sistema si se quedan, no Kari mejor dejalo así no quiero que nada malo te pase. Dijo Gatomon preocupada por ella, pero Kari sonrió y se alegro. -No Gatomon, no me va a pasar nada, la puerta del digimundo esta abierta y voy a ir acompañada de Davis, no me va a pasar nada en absoluto. Vamos a reunirnos, y te presentaré a mi amigo de la infancia Davis. Dijo Kari muy contenta y sonriente, y Gatomon asintió lentamente. -Bueno vamos a ver que pasa, por favor mucho cuidado Kari, me dio gusto verte otra vez. Hasta pronto. Dijo Gatomon con una tierna sonrisa, y Kari asintió y le mando un beso. -Hasta mañana Gatomon. Dijo Kari muy cariñosa, y Gatomon se ruborizo y la pantalla se apago, y luego mostró unos signos, y Kari se hizo a un lado y Davis sonrió y apago la computadora.

-Me da gusto que pudiste verte con tu amiga Kari. Dijo Davis sonriente y se volteo, y de inmediato él recibe un beso de Kari, y se queda sorprendido pero se alegra y le corresponde, y luego Kari se separa de él. -¡Te amo Davis, gracias a ti pude ver de nuevo a Gatomon! ¡Todos mis sueños se hacen realidad contigo, te amo oh Davis! Dijo Kari más convencida que nunca de su amor por Davis, y él sonríe tierno y contento. -Yo también te amo Kari, y me alegro que seas feliz, mañana vamos al digimundo y te reuniras con Gatomon. Dijo Davis contento y sincero, y Kari se alegro muchísimo de mañana ir al digimundo con él su novio.

Luego Rioko llamo para la cena, y los dos chicos salen de la habitación, y se reunen en la mesa. Kari estaba súper contenta de estar con Davis y su familia, y Ranmaru se alegro de ver la comida y a su bella esposa. -Mi amor que alegría, estar en casa contigo y tener juntos una cena familiar. Dijo Ranmaru con gusto, y Rioko se volteo y se alegro muchísimo de escuchar las palabras de su esposo. -Ay querido, soy tan feliz de que te guste mi comida, y de pasar estos gratos momentos juntos. Dijo Rioko muy contenta y Kari se imagino a ella misma, y a Davis de esta misma forma, cuando ella se convierta en Kari Motomiya.

Este pensamiento puso muy feliz a Kari, por que ella desde que lo conoció a los cuatro años, nunca a dejado de amarlo.

Luego de la cena, Davis y Kari jugaron con Jun un rato en los videojuegos, y se divertían mucho, hasta que Rioko se acerco. -Davis, Kari-chan y Jun, recuerden que mañana tienen escuela, y deben ir a dormir, además Davis recuerda que debes llevar a Kari-chan al digimundo a que se reuna con Gatomon. Dijo Rioko amable y amorosa, y los tres niños lo recordaron y asintieron. -Ay no, ya casi lo olvidaba, gracias mamá por recordármelo, ya vamos a dormir. Dijo Davis sonriente, y se levantan del sofá, y Rioko se acerca y los abraza a los tres y les da un beso a los tres de buenas noches. -Descansen hijos, y duerman bien, hasta mañana. Dijo Rioko con dulzura y amor, y los tres asienten y se retiran a dormir.

Hasta Kari que no es su hija, recibió el incondicional amor de Rioko, y ella al reflexionar en eso se da cuenta de una cosa, ella desea ser igual cuando tenga sus propios hijos. Tan amorosa, tan paciente, y tan bella esposa, y Kari se da cuenta de que de verdad desea tener su vida futura con Davis, y formar una maravillosa familia amorosa con él.

Davis entrá en su habitación, y Kari lo sigue y sonríe. Davis extendió su cama en el piso, para dejarle la cama a Kari, y ella se acerco. -Eso no es necesario Davis, podemos dormir juntos, a mí no me importa. Dijo Kari con una sonrisa linda, y Davis se volteo y sonrió como un ángel del cielo. -No Kari, eso no esta bien, eres mi invitada y mereces la cama, además las niñas son primero, y mí papá me enseño a respetarlas siempre. Dijo Davis con gusto, y Kari sintió que de pronto lo quiere más por que la respeta, y eso significa mucho para ella. -Ay Davis siempre eres tan bueno y lindo conmigo, por eso te quiero. Dijo Kari muy contenta y se acerco, y lo besa en los labios, y Davis sonrié y le corresponde, y luego los dos se recuestan.

Davis en la cama del piso en su colchón, y Kari en la cama de Davis, y los dos estaban muy felices de pasar la noche en la misma habitación, aun cuando no sea en la misma cama.

Esa noche los dos durmieron muy bien.

Al siguiente día...

Davis despierta con mucha energía, y Kari se despierta al mismo tiempo, y rápido se levantan y se visten para estar listos para su día en la escuela. Al salir de la habitación, Rioko les sonrié desde la cocina. -Ya esta listo el desayuno, vengan a comer Davis y Kari-chan. Dijo Rioko con gusto, y los dos niños se sientan en la mesa, y comen con gusto los hotcakes con miel de Rioko, y justo en eso suena un golpe.

*CRASH*

Todos saltan y se voltean al pasillo de la entrada, y ven llegar a Tai sumamente molesto, por que estuvo esperando toda la noche a Kari, pero ella nunca regreso.

-¡Kari vas a venir conmigo ahora! Exclama Tai muy molesto, y Kari se esconde detrás del brazo de Davis. -No puedo, aun no termino mi desayuno, y tengo que irme con Davis a la escuela. Dijo Kari un poco asustada de ver a Tai tan molesto con ella, y Rioko sonrió. -Ah cuanto tiempo sin verte Tai, ¿Por que no desayunas con nosotros? Sugirió Rioko con una encantadora sonrisa, y Tai vio que estaba frente a Rioko la mamá de Davis, y se puso muy nervioso, y Jun estaba muy contenta de verlo por que lo ama. -Ah, bueno este... gracias, tal vez me caiga bien algo de comer. Dijo Tai medio distraído y recordó que en su prisa, se olvido por completo de desayunar, y Kari se alegro de que la mamá de Davis con su dulzura, desarmo a Tai por completo, y él se sentó en la mesa, y también comió con gusto.

Al terminar el desayuno, los cuatro chicos salen del departamento, listos para la escuela. -Que les vaya bien hijos mios, mucho cuidado. Dijo Rioko con dulzura, y los cuatro asienten y se retirán, y al salir del edificio comienzan a caminar a la escuela. -Que gusto verte Tai, me alegro mucho, ven vamos juntos. Dijo Jun muy cariñosa, y Tai se ruboriza sin querer, y voltea a ver a Kari. -Bueno Kari, ahora si me dices, ¿qué paso anoche? ¿Por qué no regresaste? Pregunta Tai medio molesto, y Kari se volteo. -Ya te dije, me iba a quedar a dormir en casa de Davis, y así fue. Dijo Kari sincera, y a Tai seguía sin gustarle su explicación, y Jun sonreía divertida y linda, y Davis caminaba al lado de Kari.

Más tarde en la escuela...

Davis y Kari se separán por el momento de Tai y Jun, y ven de nuevo a TK, que buscaba con la mirada a Kari. TK volteo y pudo ver a Kari, pero al lado de Davis que no le agrada. -Ah Kari, por favor deja a Davis, ven conmigo necesito hablar contigo. Dijo TK frente a Kari y Davis, y ella negó con la cabeza. -No puedo, tengo clases y me voy con Davis, hasta luego TK. Dijo Kari sonriendo inocente, y se retira con Davis, dejando solo a TK, que sintió coraje contra Davis.

Kari caminando por el pasillo con Davis, sonrió linda. -Oye Davis, hoy que vamos al digimundo, quiero presentarte a mis otros amigos digimon, yo sé que les caeras bien. Dijo Kari muy sonriente y feliz, y Davis asintió. -Muy bien Kari, y creo que también será bueno ir hoy, para que podamos practicar la magia que te enseñe. Dijo Davis contento, y Kari asintió emocionada de ver sus planes.

Un rato más tarde...

Davis y Kari entrán a escondidas al laboratorio de Datos, y encienden una de las computadoras, y Davis saca su digivice Master Matrix, y abre un portal al digimundo. -¿Lista Kari? Pregunta Davis emocionado, y Kari asintió. -Sí Davis, estoy lista. Dijo Kari con seguridad y confianza, y Davis asintió y los dos brincan al portal.

Mientras en el digimundo...

Era medio día en el digimundo, y Gatomon estaba esperando, pero sus amigos se acercaron. -No creo que Kari realmente venga Gatomon, creo que más bien lo soñaste. Dijo Agumon dudoso, y Gatomon sentada sobre un tronco, volteo y sonrió. -La verdad yo tampoco lo creo, pero... Empezaba a decir Gatomon, cuando el chasquido de un trueno los hizo respingar, y todos los ocho digimon, voltearon al cielo y vieron a Davis y Kari, bajar del cielo rodeados de nubes, de truenos, y de una columna de luz como dos dioses celestiales. Atrás en la espalda de Davis unas alas de luz, y detrás de Kari unas alas iguales, y todos se quedarón sorprendidos de verlos descender del cielo de esa forma.

-¿Kari? ¡Kari! ¡Por dios Kari eres tú, de veras eres tú! Exclama Gatomon sorprendida y más contenta que nunca de verla, y ambos niños descienden del cielo y sus alas desaparecen, y sonríen muy contentos.

-Hola Gatomon, ya vine como prometí, junto a mí novio querido, vine a verte y saber como esta todo. Dijo Kari sonriendo muy contenta.

Así comienza la zaga del prisma legendario...


	2. Recuerdos dolorosos

Capitulo 2. "Recuerdos dolorosos"

Gatomon estaba muy sorprendida y contenta al mismo tiempo, ya que Kari apareció como prometió. Gatomon y Kari corren y se abrazan con gusto, y con mucha alegría, Kari les presenta a Davis su amigo de la infancia, y novio. -Chicos les presento a Davis Motomiya, mi novio y él fue quién me ayudo a regresar para verlos. Dijo Kari muy contenta, y todos los digimon se sorprenden de verla con un novio, a tan temprana edad, pero no dijeron nada y sonrieron.

Kari platicaba con Gatomon muy contenta y feliz, y Davis estaba sentado descansando un poco, mientras veía a los demás digimon en sus actividades. Justo en eso Gatomon hace un comentario.

-Oye Kari, ¿verdad que es broma eso de que Davis es tu novio? No puede ser por que son tan jovenes, y solo tienen ocho. Dijo Gatomon medio preocupada, y Kari frunce el ceño, y se molesta. -¿Tú también Gatomon? Pues aun que no lo creas Davis es mi novio querido, y te lo vio a demostrar ahora. Dijo Kari molesta y se voltea y se acerca a Davis, y él sentado en el césped, se quedo mirándola, y Kari se acerco y lo empujo al piso y se puso encima de él, y comienza a besarlo con mucho amor y pasión.

Davis y Kari se besaban, y dejaron a Gatomon toda boquiabierta, y el resto de los digimon se sorprenden, y tienen variadas reacciones. -Oh vaya, jijijiji. Se reía Biyomon muy contenta de ver aquello, y Agumon un poco despistado como Tai, no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba. -Esté... bueno, err... ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué Kari se comporta así? Dijo Agumon sin entender, y Patamon se quedo sorprendido. -Ah ¡dios mío! Creí que Kari le gustaba TK, ¡¿qué esta pasando aquí?! Exclama Patamon muy sorprendido, y Gatomon se acerca muy nerviosa y alterada. -¡¡Kari ya basta por favor!! Me estoy sintiendo muy extraña y me esta dando calor, y no sé por que, ya entendí Davis es tu novio y ya me quedo claro. Dijo Gatomon muy nerviosa y alterada, y Davis y Kari se separan y él voltea a ver a Gatomon. -Oh no sabía que fueras una pervertida Gatomon. Dijo Davis con media sonrisa, y Gatomon se toco la nariz y vio en su pata un hilo de sangre, por la hemorragia nasal que le estaba dando verlos así. -¡¡No yo no soy una pervertida!! ¡¡Ya dejen de molestarme!! Exclama Gatomon aun más nerviosa que antes, y Kari sonríe con seducción. -Oye Gatomon, ¿no quieres besar los labios de Davis? Dijo Kari pícaramente y sonriendo traviesa, y Gatomon se puso al tope de colorada, y se puso lo que le sigue a nerviosa. -¡Kari por dios no juegues con eso! Si abres esa puerta puede que te arrepientas, no juegues con mis sentimientos, no me invites a participar en esa clase de juego de adultos. Dijo Gatomon muy ruborizada y al máximo de nerviosa, y Kari le saco la lengua. -Que tonta eres, y aburrida, bien tu te lo pierdes, ¿dónde estabamos Davis? Dijo Kari muy pícara y se sintió libre y beso de nuevo a Davis, y Gatomon estuvo a punto de desmayarse de la sensación que recorrió todo su cuerpo, por que ella sintió lo mismo que Kari como si estuvieran conectadas...

Más tarde...

Davis y Kari se despiden de sus amigos digimon, y Kari abraza a Gatomon y luego ambos niños regresan al mundo real.

Al regresar ya había terminado el almuerzo, y la siguiente clase ya iba a comenzar. Davis y Kari tomados de la mano, salen del laboratorio de datos, y caminan hacia su clase. Adentro del salón la maestra se extraño de ver a Davis y Kari tan juntos y contentos, pero sonrió y no le presto importancia.

Tai por otro lado sale de su salón muy pensativo, y no sabía que le pasa a su querida e inocente hermanita, pero lo que no sabe es que Kari no es tan linda e inocente, ya que ella siente que madura muy rápido con Davis. Jun sonriendo sale del salón y se pone junto a Tai, y él se voltea sorprendido de ver a Jun. -Oye Tai, ¿qué tal si vamos por un helado al final del día? Dijo Jun sonriente para invitarlo, y Tai se ruborizo un poco por verla interesada en él. -Ah, bueno la verdad espero regresar esta vez con Kari a la casa, no creo poder ir contigo Jun. Dijo Tai medio apenado, y Jun sonrió. -Deja a Kari estar con Davis, los dos se quieren y a mí me gustaria mucho salir contigo Tai. Dijo Jun sonriendo seductora, y Tai se ruborizo aun más y no supo por que pero, asintió esta vez. Jun se alegro un montón y lo abraza del brazo. -Que bien Tai, te veo a la salida. Dijo Jun y se acerco y lo beso en la mejilla, y Tai se quedo paralizado, y Jun se reía y se retiro mandándole un beso volador.

Mientras en otra parte...

En el patio de juegos, aparece Matt con TK que estaban vigilando a Davis y Kari, mientras juegan. Matt no estaba seguro de que espiar a sus amigos sea bueno, pero TK estaba muy preocupado por Kari y su estrecha relación con Davis, y eso no le agrada lo cercanos que son. -Davis espera por favor, ya voy por ti. Dijo Kari mientras corre tras él, y los dos reían muy contentos y felices. -No parece que algo malo esté pasando. Mejor nos vamos TK, hay que dejar a Kari jugar a solas con Davis, ya que no parece que estén haciendo algo malo. Susurro Matt para irse con TK, pero él seguía espiándo desde los matorrales. -No, espera un poco más hermano, estoy seguro de que algo va a pasar. Dijo TK convencido de que debe de vigilar a Kari, y justo en ese momento Davis y Kari se detienen y se voltean a verse, y se acercan para besarse.

Matt se puso todo colorado de la cara, y TK se puso al tope de celoso. -¡¿Lo ves?! Ya lo sabía, voy a alejar a ese niño tonto de Kari. Dijo TK en voz alta y salta desde los matorrales, y corre hacia ellos. -¡Deja en paz a mi amiga, no te comas todos sus besos! Exclama TK mientras corre, y Davis y Kari se voltean y simplemente se hacen a un lado, y TK que siguió su curso se estrella de lleno en un árbol, y se cae al piso mientras rueda un poco y se toca la cara. -¡Ay mi cara, me duele mucho! Exclama TK todo adolorido, y Matt salta desde los matorrales y corre a ayudarlo.

-¡TK ya voy! Exclama Matt y se pone a su lado para ayudarlo, y Davis y Kari que lo vieron todo se quedan viendo. -Él solito se estrello contra el árbol, eso le pasa por interrumpir mis besos con Davis. Dijo Kari con media sonrisa, y Matt calmo a TK un poco, y luego le manda una mirada a Kari.

-¿Por qué eres así con TK? Él no hizo nada malo. Dijo Matt medio molesto, pero se quedo helado al ver como Davis y Kari lo vierón muy adustos y serios, y Kari entre molesta e irritada le reclama.

-¿Nada malo? ¿Llamas nada malo a interrumpir mis besos con Davis y tratar de separarme de él algo bueno? Jamás perdonare a nadie que trate de separarme de Davis, a esa persona la voy a odiar para siempre. Dijo Kari muy molesta y con una mirada de odio, igual a la de Davis, y Matt se quedo petrificado por el cambio en ella, que parecía tan linda y dulce para luego transformarse en otra persona.

Davis y Kari se dieron la vuelta y se alejan sin decir nada más, y Matt y TK se quedaron mudos de la impresión, al ver a ambos niños tan molestos por la simple mención de una separación.

Pero lo que ellos no saben es que hay una razón para esta unión tan firme y sólida, y todo se remonta a cuando Davis y Kari se conocieron, a la edad de cuatro...

Recuerdo, cuatro años atrás...

Dentró de un pequeño salón desocupado, dos niños de cuatro años estaban en el interior, jugando amorosamente y abrazados se daban de besos, y ambos niños se sienten tan bien juntos. Nunca se habían sentido así antes, además ambos niños saben del misterioso digimundo y de los digimon, y desde que se conocen siempre han sentido este amor por el otro. La niña se llama Kari, y el niño se llama Davis, y ambos desde que se conocieron se enamoraron y desde entonces han estado juntos. Kari besa con amor a Davis, y él le da muchos besos y caricias a ella, que se siente tan bien y contenta.

Pero justo en ese momento, la puerta del salón desocupado se abre, y un niño de siete los descubre juntos, ese niño es Tai Kamiya el hermano de Kari, y se sorprende de verla con un niño y los dos abrazados. -¿Kari qué haces? Pregunta Tai muy sorprendido de verla abrazar a un niño de su edad, y Kari se puso nerviosa y suelta a Davis y se voltea preocupada de la reacción de Tai. -Hermano, no estoy haciendo nada, solo estoy un rato con Davis, es mi amigo y solo platicamos. Dijo Kari nerviosa ya que espera que él le crea, y Tai los vio un rato, y luego asintió. -Esta bien Kari, mamá quiere que regreses, ven rápido. Dijo Tai con una sonrisa fingida, y Kari asintió y se levantó. -Muy bien, ya voy. Te veo mañana Davis. Dijo Kari muy sonriente y feliz, y Davis asintió y la vio irse con su hermano mayor. Pero, ni Kari ni Davis sospechaban lo que les iba a costar el que Tai los haya descubierto...

Una semana después...

Davis y Kari estaban en un parque, los dos jugando muy contentos y felices, y ella jugaba y perseguía a su amado amigo, y él se sentía tan contento y feliz de estar con su amiga amada.

Davis y Kari realmente se aman mucho, y mientras juegan siente una gran y genuina alegría de estar juntos, esta dicha es la señal del amor verdadero que los impulsa a estar siempre juntos. Pero, esa felicidad iba a recibir un duro golpe, por que de pronto un auto se detiene a la entrada del parque, y dos adultos, un hombre y una mujer salen del auto, y se acercan a Kari que se voltea y se sorprende de ver a sus padres.

-¿Mamá, papá? ¿Qué hacen aquí? Pregunta Kari muy sorprendida mientras esta pintando con tiza unos corazones en el piso, y su papá se acerca y la toma de la mano bruscamente, y la levanta con fuerza del piso.

-Ven Kari, ya nos vamos, nos mudamos para que puedas vivir sin la mala incluencia de ese chico tan precoz. Dijo su padre muy serio y la comienza a arrastrar. -¡¿Qué?! No, ¡no! ¡No me quiero separar de Davis! ¡Él no es ninguna mala influencia para mí, yo lo amo mucho! Dijo Kari sincera y trata de resistirse, y su padre la mira con preocupación. -¿Lo ves? De eso es de lo que hablo, eres demasiado pequeña para saber lo que es el amor, ese chico te enseña puras cosas malas. Pero eso se arregla con separarte de él, antes de que siga corrompiéndote. Dijo su padre muy serio, y Kari se sorprende de las palabras de su padre.

-¡No papá te equivocas! El amor no es malo, y yo sé lo que quiero y quiero estar con Davis, ¡auxilio Davis ayuda! Exclama Kari al ver que su papá no le escucha ni le hace caso, y Davis del otro lado voltea, y corre por ella. -¡Kari! Exclama Davis, y corre y se pone enfrente. -No señor por favor, no se lleve a Kari, ella es mi amiga y yo la quiero mucho la amo de verdad. Dijo Davis sincero y muy emotivo, pero el papá de Kari no le hizo caso, y lo quita de enmedio al empujarlo y golpearlo y dejarlo tirado en el piso. -Los niños no deben cuestionar las decisiones de los adultos, y tú Kari vienes con nosotros ahora. Dijo su papá con seriedad, y Kari golpeaba el brazo de su padre para que la libere, y correr a donde esta Davis tirado en el piso. -¡Suéltame papá! ¡Tengo que ver a Davis! Dijo Kari que no quiere separarse de su amado Davis, y menos de esta forma, y su padre no le hace caso, y su madre la toma de la otra mano y entre los dos la jalan al auto.

Kari voltea atrás y ve a Davis levantarse con trabajos, y grita por su ayuda. -¡Davis ayuda no dejes que me lleven por favor! Exclama Kari muy asustada de quedarse sin Davis, y él se levanta y el viento sopla, y las nubes se juntaron rápidamente, y él corre hacia el auto. Kari es subida a la fuerza al auto, y en el asiento trasero, ella ve a Tai pero lo ignora totalmente, y se pega a la ventana trasera. -¡Davis por favor no me quiero separar de ti! Exclama Kari con fuerza, y Davis corre hacia el auto que arranca. -¡Kari no te vayas por favor yo te amo mucho! Exclama Davis con desesperación mientras corre tras el auto, la lluvia comenzó entonces, poca y luego torrencial, y Kari dentró del auto grita por Davis. -¡No Davis no quiero irme sin ti, Davis, Davis! Exclama Kari llorando, y Davis corre pero de pronto se resbala en el lodo, y cae al fango.

-¡Daaaaaavvvvvviiiiiisssss!

Grita Kari a todo pulmón, y el auto agarra velocidad y desaparece en el horizonte, y Davis se levanta todo sucio, y conpletamente empapado, y con lágrimas de profundo dolor el aprieta sus manos en el fango, y luego alza su cabeza al aire y grita.

-¡Kaaaaaaarrrrrrriiiiiiii!

Grita con todas sus fuerzas Davis, y luego colapsa en el piso bajo la lluvia.

Kari dentró del auto llora inconsolablemente, cuando de pronto escucha el grito de Davis, y alza su rostro y se voltea y vuelve a pegarse a la ventana trasera, y llora y llama a Davis. Luego se voltea y se sienta en su lugar, y trata de hablar. -Papá, por favor regresa, tengo que ver a Davis, él me necesita y yo a él por favor. Súplica Kari con lágrimas, y Tai se sorprende de ver las reacciones de Kari, y su padre muy serio frente al volante niega con la cabeza. -No vamos a regresar, vas a tener que perdonarnos Kari, pero esto es por tu propio bien. Ese chico Davis es una mala influencia para ti. Dijo su padre muy serio, y Kari negó fuertemente con la cabeza, por que ella no esta de acuerdo. -Eso no es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto. Davis yo lo amo, y él no es malo ni ninguna mala influencia para mi. Dijo Kari negándose a creer las palabras de sus padres, y Tai estaba muy sorprendido de verla así, y su madre se voltea. -Kari hija, entiende que nosotros somos tus padres, y sabemos lo que es mejor para ti. Además eres demasiado jóven todavía para saber si es amor, solo es un amigo nada más, ya podrás hacer otro amigo y te olvidaras de este. Dijo su madre tratando de calmarla, pero Kari se puso peor. -¡No! ¡Eso nunca, nunca me olvidare de Davis por que lo amo de verdad! Exclama Kari con todo su sentimiento, y lloraba muy fuerte, pero su mamá se sintió un poco exasperada por la insistencia de su hija con ese chico tan raro para ella. -No hija, con el tiempo harás otros amigos y cuando hayas crecido entonces si conoceras el amor, pero no ahora que eres una niña muy joven todavía. Dijo su madre sincera y tratando de guardar la calma, el auto se detiene en un semafóro rojo, y Kari se négo aun más que nunca. -¡Yo no quiero hacer otros amigos! ¡Ya estoy lo bastante grande para saber que estoy enamorada! ¡Nunca me escuchan ni me conocen! ¡Yo amo a Davis y lo prefiero a una bruja que no me escucha! Exclama Kari sin poder controlarse, y su madre al escuchar como la llamo se voltea y la alcanza con una fuerte bofetada.

De pronto se hizo un espantoso silencio en el interior del auto, en donde se escuchaba el eco de la bofetada repetirse varias veces.

Kari se sorprendió y se toco la mejilla izquierda, y quiso llorar pero con la separación de Davis, y luego la bofetada de su madre, su corazón se quedo vació, ella estaba completamente destrozada y se quedo inmovil como un muñeco roto...

Su madre estaba muy seria y con el ceño fruncido, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, y miro a su hija con horror y su mano derecha con más horror.

Ella acaba de golpear a su hija de cuatro años, la abofeteo por estar en su derecho de estar molesta con ellos por separarla de su amigo querido.

La madre de Kari se baja del auto y se pone atrás en medio de Tai y de Kari, y llorando la abraza y le repite que todo es por su bien, y que la perdone por favor. Pero Kari inmovil estaba muda, no decía ni si ni no, no asentía ni negaba, no se movía por que se sentía totalmente destrozada sin el amor de Davis su luz...

Su mamá volvió luego de un rato al frente, llorando y su esposo la consolaba lo mejor que podía, y Tai estaba totalmente impactado, esta no se parecía a la perfecta mudanza que él pensó le iba a sentar bien a Kari.

Kari todo el trayecto se quedo callada e inmovil, y solo podía pensar en Davis, y su amor que tanta falta le hace.

-¿Kari? ¿Por qué lloras? Pregunta la otra Kari dentro del reflejo en la ventana del auto, y ella se voltea y con su mente contesta. "Mis padres me separan de Davis a la fuerza, cuando yo sé que lo amo de verdad, incluso él me enseño magia y a controlar mis poderes. No es justo que me separen de Davis, él es bueno y yo lo amo mucho." Dijo Kari con tristeza con su mente, en comunicación con su otro lado mágico, y la otra Kari se pone triste. -Ay no, pero no te preocupes Kari, yo te apoyo y voy a mantener una comunicación con Davis. No te preocupes lo volverás a ver, ya lo verás. Dijo la otra Kari sonriendo alegre, y Kari asintió lentamente, y contesta telepáticamente. "Esta bien, yo también espero volver a ver a Davis, yo lo amo tanto y lo necesito mucho." Dijo Kari con su mente, y la otra Kari asiente y luego su reflejo vuelve a lo normal. Kari se desploma en su asiente y se desmaya, y Tai muy preocupado le avisa a sus padres.

Kari aun desmayada repetía. -Davis... Davis... Davis... Y sus padres se preocupan mucho por ella, y Tai estaba muy preocupado por ella, y el estado emocional de Kari.

Mientras Davis regresa a su casa, y sus padres lo ven desplomarse en el piso frente a la puerta, y él repetia. -Kari... Kari... Kari... Una y otra vez, y se enfermo muy fuerte debido a la separación y a la lluvia que caía torrencial y lo mojo. Los padres de Davis lo atendieron, y su hermana Jun le promete que volverá a ver a Kari muy pronto algún día, y Davis también lo cree, por que le enseño magia.

Después de eso, Kari pasado un tiempo, sin querer uso su poder mágico y creo a Koromon, y él los defendió cuando se aparece Parrotmon de pronto para atacarlos. Luego la familia Kamiya vuelve a mudarse, esta vez a la ciudad de Odaiba y es ahí a la edad de seis, cuando Kari se reencuentra con Davis. Los dos se enamoran más que nunca, y juntos aprenden más magia y la usan para defender la ciudad y el digimundo, con sus poderes y su gran amor...

Solo que nadie, salvo la familia Motomiya saben en que están metidos los dos, ya que sus poderes mágicos y su experiencia prevía del digimundo, es un secreto de todos, hasta para Tai, quien no sospecha la verdad que oculta Kari al lado de Davis...

Fin del recuerdo...

Dentro de uno de los salones de la primaria, los dos elegidos recordaron lo que paso hace cuatro años, y Kari dibujaba en su cuaderno a Davis y a Gatomon, y sonrió muy linda y contenta. Davis en otro salón estaba resolviendo un problema de matematicas, y mientras lo hace suspira por que espera ver a Kari después de esto.

Un momento después...

La campana sonó y Davis toma sus cosas y se levanta, era el final del día y estaba contento por eso. Solo que cuando la campana sonó es cuando Davis recuerda algo importante, y sale del salón para ir a otro lado corriendo.

Mientras que Kari salio de su otro salón, y ya iba a buscar a Davis para verlo, y estar un poco más con él, cuando se aparece Tai y se acerca. -Kari, que gusto verte, ven vamos de regreso a casa. Dijo Tai alegre, y Kari voltea y se queda pensativa. -Oye hermano, ¿no has visto a Davis por ahí? Lo estoy buscando. Dijo Kari un poco preocupada de no verlo, y Tai se queda sorprendido de que ella este tan interesada en ese chico siempre, y se acerca. -Pues no, no lo he visto para nada. Pero no te preocupes, debe de haberse ido solo a su casa esta vez, ahora ven Kari nosotros también debemos volver. Dijo Tai confiado y sin preocuparse, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Kari, ya que ella si se preocupo mucho.

-¿Comó? Ay no, no es posible que Davis se vaya sin mí, y sin avisar tampoco. No es normal en él ese comportamiento, no esto no esta bien, mejor voy a ir a buscarlo. Dijo Kari muy preocupada, pero a Tai no le gusto la idea. -No Kari, tienes que volver conmigo, ya podrás volver a ver a Davis mañana, ahora ven vámonos ya. Dijo Tai muy serio pero en ese momento se aparece Jun. -¡Ahí estas Tai! Ven vamos juntos por ese helado, no creas que te vas a zafar de esa sita. Dijo Jun sonriendo especial, y Kari se voltea y la ve abrazar cariñosamente el brazo de Tai, que se ruborizo, y ella le hace una pregunta. -Oye Jun, ¿no has visto a Davis? Pregunta Kari muy preocupada, y Jun se voltea y se puso seria. -Sí Kari, que bueno que preguntas, Davis esta "Donde ya sabes" Me dijo que te avisara, ve con él ¿no? Yo me voy con Tai y voy a estar ocupada con nuestra sita. Dijo Jun entre seria y sonriente, y Tai se quedo intrigado por que no sabe de que hablaban, y Kari al recibir esta respuesta asiente y se pone seria y sonriente. -Ah ya veo, si mejor me voy a verlo, ustedes diviertanse sn su sita, jijijiji. Dijo Kari misteriosa y risueña, y se va corriendo por el pasillo.

Tai al verla como se va sola, se preocupa mucho. -¡Kari no espera! Suéltame Jun, ¿qué esta pasando? Pregunta Tai intrigado, y Jun sonrie contenta amorosa y cariñosa. -Nada querido Tai, no pasa nada absolutamente. Deja que Kari y Davis estén juntos, ahora ven conmigo. La sita nos espera. Dijo Jun y besa la mejilla de Tai, lo que lo paraliza, y ella lo lleva a la sita que habian pactado antes.

Mientras en otra parte...

Dentró del laboratorio de Datos, Kari entrá y saca su digivice, y se pone frente a la computadora. -Puerta al digimundo, ábrete. Ordena Kari y una deslumbrante luz la transporta al digimundo.

Mientras en el digimundo...

El palacio Verterax el lugar donde las fuerzas del mal se reunen, era el sitio donde Davis se dirigió, un pequeño Demidevimon regresa volando, y le reporta lo que vio. -Parece que la secta secreta esta tratando de revivir a los Dark Masters, no pude ver a ningún personaje importante, excepto tal vez a un niño de tu edad Davis, y él parece fue nombrado Emperador de los Digimon. No estoy seguro de que pueda significar eso. ¿Quieres que llame a Loopmon y a Gatomon, Davis? Pregunta Demidevimon preocupado aleteando inquieto, y Davis asintió. -Si por favor Demidevimon, ve y llamalos necesito su consejo. Dijo Davis serio, y Demidevimon asintió. -Muy bien ya voy, no me tardo no hagas nada Davis, espera aquí ya regreso. Dijo Demidevimon medio serio y se fue volando, tan rápido como podía, y Davis suspiro.

Davis estaba solo cerca del acantilado que tiene una excelente vista del castillo, y justo en eso llega Kari. -Davis, que gusto que te pude encontrar, te extrañe mucho. ¿Qué pasa? Pregunta Kari preocupada y luego voltea y ve el castillo de sus pesadillas, y Davis se voltea. -El castillo Verterax ha regresado Kari, la Secta Secreta ha vuelto y están tratando de revivir a los Dark Masters, y ellos han nombrado a un Emperador Digimon, ya envíe a Demidevimon para que traiga a Loopmon y a Gatomon, necesito su consejo sobre esto. Eso es lo que ha pasado Kari. Dijo Davis sincero compartiendo con ella todo lo que sabe, y Kari al recibir estas terribles noticias, abre sus ojos de par en par.

La Secta Secreta. El verdadero poder detrás de la Obscuridad, y los responsables de la Paradoja Doce, un evento catástrofico que casi destruye el digimundo por completo, que fue desatado cuando la Secta Secreta trato de controlar el desmesurado e infinito poder de la espada definitiva, la temible e invencible Almagesto.

Los elegidos del tiempo de los padres de Davis, y los propios padres de Davis y Jun se encargaron de ese terrible problema al encerrar el poder del Caos Azul en la segunda espada legendaria, la invencible Leviatain. Una espada de tal poder que nadie es capaz de controlar, y solo responde al poder de un elegido predestinado a poseer esa espada, y luego ambas espadas fueron escondidas. Pero eso no detuvo a la Secta Secreta de querer revivir el poder de la Paradoja Doce, y el resultado de tan terrible experimento es la aparición de los Dark Masters y de Apocalimon.

Pero ahora hay nueva información, se ha descubierto una nueva leyenda, que dice que hay una tercera espada invencible que es capaz del dominio completo, y que la única forma de hacerla aparecer es unir las dos espadas invencibles en una sola, para crear a la definitiva de todas, la divina Krisaorikya la de la pureza perfecta, la espada de la unidad, la que se hunde en el abismo insondable de Bythos...

Kari sabe todo esto por que Davis se lo ha contado tantísimas veces, y ella ahora sabe la situación que viven, y se pone muy seria. La pasada batalla contra los Dark Masters fue de seguro observada por la Secta Secreta, y también la batalla contra Apocalimon. En ese momento, Demidevimon regresa con dos digimon, la compañera de Rioko, Gatomon, y el compañero de Ranmaru, Loopmon. Los tres digimon se acercan a los niños, y se alegran de verlos bien. -Que bueno verlos Davis y Kari, no se preocupen, nosotros nos encargamos. Dijo Loopmon con una sonrisa, y Davis se voltea sorprendido, igual que Kari. -Pero, yo creí que nosotros también tenemos que participar, para derrotar a la Secta Secreta. Dijo Davis sorprendido de ver que los alejan de eso, y Gatomon se acerco y sonrió linda. -No Davis, tú y Kari aun no están a la altura de la Secta Secreta, por el momento deben volver pero no se preocupen, los mantendremos informados. Dijo Gatomon con una ligera sonrisa, y Kari se acerco a Davis y lo toma del brazo, y sonrie comprensiva. -Es cierto Davis amor mío, no te preocupes deja que ellos se ocupen de esto, ya llegará el momento de que nosotros actuemos. Dijo Kari sonriendo con amor, y Davis se volteo y asintió. -Esta bien Kari, tienes razón yo debo de actuar con más inteligencia y menos impulsivo, esto es serio bien se los encargo. Dijo Davis con una sonrisa primorosa, y los tres asienten.

Davis y Kari por el momento regresan y los tres digimon sonrien, y se voltean para vigilar el castillo, y pensar en decirles a Rioko y a Ranmaru de esto, el resurgimiento de sus enemigos.

Mientras que dentró del castillo...

Dentró de la parte más profunda y misteriosa del castillo Verterax, un par de ojos se quedaron viendo a Davis y Kari, pero más especialmente a él. La dueña de esos ojos sonrie, ya que ella planea algo importante para él, y decide enviar a algunos de sus esbirros para mantenerlo vigilado.

Después de todo, Davis es el hijo de su amado, y él es tan poderoso como su padre con su magia, o tal vez hasta más, y ya que ella perdió su oportunidad de corromperlo, tal vez ella pueda con Davis.

La misteriosa chica sonrie, y dentro de la obscuridad ella se movio, y toco un cristal negro como un prisma, y preparo todo para su plan...

Mientras en el mundo real...

Davis y Kari regresaron al mundo real sin problemas, y ellos como ya se estaba haciendo tarde, tenían que volver a sus casas. Kari no quería separarse de Davis, por que él es su amado y novio, pero no tuvo de otra.

Davis sonriendo la acompaña hasta su casa, y Kari se sintió muy feliz de estar con él un poco más.

Luego Kari se despide de Davis, y le da un beso muy tierno, y luego se retira al interior del edificio, y al entrar ella ve a Tai que ya regreso. -¡Kari! Que bueno que ya regresaste, ¿dónde estabas? Pregunta Tai preocupado, y Kari sonrie un poco. -Yo estuve con Davis hasta hace rato, pero ya volví. Dijo Kari y suspiro por que quiere más tiempo para estar con Davis, ya que día a día se enamora más de él, y Tai se medio molesto de saber que ella estuvo con Davis hasta ahora. Pero no dijo nada de eso por el momento.

Luego Kari entrá en su habitación y se queda pensando en Davis, mientras esta recostada.

Mientras en la recidencia Motomiya...

Davis recibe en su computadora un reporte de Demidevimon, por el momento todo tranquilo, y él vio que su padre no estaba y se preocupo un poco. Davis suspira y ve entrar a Gatomon, la compañera de su madre. -Davis, ¿te sientes bien? No me preocupes, no debes presionarte tanto, Kari y tú son muy felices juntos, solo recuerda eso. Dijo Gatomon sonriendo, y Davis se volteo y asintió. -Lo sé muy bien, yo amo mucho a Kari y no quiero que nada malo le pase, solo espero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla siempre. A ella y a todos mis seres queridos, tú también Gatomon. Dijo Davis sonriendo alegre, y Gatomon se acerco para abrazar a Davis. -Tú ya lo eres Davis, eres el más poderoso de todos, te lo puedo asegurar por que Kari te ama totalmente. ¿No ves como ella solo quiere estar contigo? Esa atracción es el poder supremo Davis, esa es tu magia tan fuerte actuando. Dijo Gatomon sonriendo alegre, y Davis asintió. -Es verdad, debes de hacerle caso a Gatomon, Davis. Dijo una voz desde la puerta, ambos se voltean y Davis se sorprende de ver a su amiga. -¡Ah Witchmon regresaste! Dijo Davis muy feliz de ver a su amiga.

Witchmon sonrió alegre, y se quita el sombrero de alas anchas, y se acerca sonriendo muy contenta. -Hola Davis que gusto verte de nuevo, ya volví y traje regalos. ¿Te gustaría tener tus propios Digicristaloids Mágicos?


	3. Persecusión digital

Capitulo 3. "Persecución digital"

Era de día de nuevo en la ciudad de Odaiba, y para los niños que iban a la escuela era un poco molesto ir tan temprano, pero para Kari no era un problema. Davis camina a la entrada y en ese momento al voltear pudo ver a Kari, platicando de algo con Tai y TK, los dos estaban muy interesados en el bienestar de Kari, ya que según ellos la relación de Kari tan cercana a la de Davis, no es buena ni la aprueban del todo, pero Kari no les hace caso y busca con la mirada a Davis su novio querido.

Kari volteo y pudo ver a Davis y se sintió totalmente feliz de verlo, ya que lo ama y lo quiere mucho en verdad. -¡Davis por aquí! Llamo Kari moviendo el brazo derecho en el aire, y ella corre a su encuentro, y de inmediato lo abraza con gusto y mucho afecto. Davis le corresponde y juntos entran a la escuela, y Tai suspira un poco, mientras que TK no asiste a esta escuela, y se resigna a solamente tratar de vigilar a Kari lo mejor que puede.

Mientras que Davis y Kari se alegran mucho de estar juntos, y él le muestra los regalos de Witchmon. -Mira Kari, toma quiero compartir estos contigo. Dijo Davis y le puso en la mano unas piedritas azules, y Kari las vio muy interesada.

Kari las vio y se sintió curiosa. -¿Qué son? ¿Son cuentitas de vidrió? Pregunta Kari curiosa, y Davis se rie feliz y niega con la cabeza. -No Kari, jijijiji, son Digicristaloids Mágicos, Witchmon me los regalo. Con estos podrás usar magia más fácilmente. Dijo Davis muy contento de enseñarle, y Kari se emociono y lo abraza con mucho gusto por el regalo, por que él ya le había explicado de los Digicristaloids Mágicos, y siempre había deseado tener los suyos.

-¡Ay Davis te amo mucho! Por fin tengo mis propios Digicristaloids Mágicos, por favor enseñame a usarlos Davis querido. Dijo Kari con una hermosa sonrisa, y Davis asintió. -Por supuesto Kari, yo te enseño pero, después de clases, por que primero debemos ir al salón. Dijo Davis sonriendo amable, y Kari asintió feliz.

Los dos tomados de la mano, se van juntos a su salón y se sienten muy contentos y felices de estar juntos.

Mientras en otra parte...

En alguna parte del digimundo, un par de digimon escapan de la vigilancia de Loopmon y de Gatomon, y escapan al mundo real. Loopmon y Gatomon los persiguen, y llaman a Demidevimon para que los ayude, y este de inmediato fue a avisarles a Davis y Kari del problema, por que van a necesitar su ayuda.

Mientras en la escuela primaria...

Davis y Kari terminaron con su almuerzo, y justo en ese momento llega volando Demidevimon, muy apurado y preocupado. -Davis, Kari perdón por interrumpir pero, hay un problema. Un par de digimon salvajes escaparon al mundo real justo ahora, y necesitamos su ayuda por favor. Dijo Demidevimon muy preocupado, y Davis y Kari se sorprenden y se ponen serios. -Ay no, Kari tenemos que ayudar. Dijo Davis serio, y Kari asintió con seguridad. -Si Davis, Demidevimon por favor indicanos donde es el problema, vamos a ir a solucionarlo. Dijo Kari lista para salir de la escuela, y junto a Davis ir a solucionarlo cuanto antes.

Demidevimon asintió y aleteo nervioso, y recordó algo muy útil. -Es verdad aun Kari no puede estar con Gatomon, y a Davis le falta su compañero digimon. Pero no hay problema por que tienen los Digicristaloids Mágicos, pueden usarlos para transformarse en Digimon y poder combatir a los salvajes. Dijo Demidevimon seguro de que iba a salir bien este experimento, y ambos chicos se sorprenden pero asienten, y luego de una rápida explicación, Davis y Kari salen de la escuela corriendo detrás de Demidevimon.

Davis y Kari dejan atrás la escuela, para ir a ayudar a sus amigos digimon.

Mientras en otra parte...

Un sitio de construcción abandonado por el momento, fue el lugar donde los dos digimon malvados fueron a refugiarse, y estos eran Fugamon y Ogromon, y Loopmon y Gatomon luchaban contra ellos pero no se esperaban un tercer digimon salvaje, Gorimon.

Gorimon con su brazo cáñon lanzó un poderoso rayo de energía, contra Gatomon que resultó un poco herida. Loopmon se voltea y se preocupa mucho por su conpañera. -¡Gatomon! Exclama Loopmon muy preocupado, y de pronto el vuelo de Gatomon que fue lanzada por la honde de energía, termina en brazos y en alas de Kari y Demidevimon. -¿Gatomon estas bien amiga? Pregunta Kari muy preocupada, y Demidevimon la revisa, y asiente. -Parece que no es nada grave, Gatomon es muy poderosa después de todo, pero la tomo por sorpresa ese ataque. Dijo Demidevimon seguro, y Kari sonrie y baja a Gatomon al piso, y ella se voltea muy sorprendida de ver a Kari y a Davis que fueron traidos como refuerzos por Demidevimon. -Estoy bien Kari, pero un momento, ¡¿qué hacen aquí?! ¡No, es muy peligroso aquí! Deben retirarse, nosotros nos ocuparemos de esto. Dijo Gatomon muy preocupada por el par de sus adorados amigos, si algo malo les pasa ella jamás se lo perdonaria, pero Davis y Kari sonrieron, por que están preparados para ayudarlos.

Davis se acerco y sonrió. -No te preocupes Gatomon, Kari y yo tenemos Digicristaloids Mágicos, y vamos a usarlos para luchar y para transformarnos en digimon, de ese modo lucharemos en igualdad de condiciones. Dijo Davis muy seguro, y Kari asintió y ambos muestran sus cristales, y Gatomon se sorprende y recuerda que efectivamente Witchmon le dio a Davis sus primeros cristales, y sonrió un poco. -Gatomon eres mi querida amiga, aun que no seas mi compañera, te pareces tanto que no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, mientras veo a ese trio de tontos golpearte. Voy a darles una lección a esos tres, lo hago por ti amiga. Dijo Kari muy apegada a Gatomon, aun que ella sea la compañera de Rioko, y no su compañera, y Gatomon se quedó sorprendida y muy contenta se ruborizo, y se alegro de conocer a estos chicos maravillosos.

Davis asintió y se acerco Loopmon, con una sonrisa. -No te preocupes Gatomon, vamos todos a luchar, y en equipo venceremos al enemigo. Dijo Loopmon muy contento de luchar junto a sus queridos Davis y Kari, y Gatomon asiente y sonrie contenta. -Esta bien tienes razón, vamos a luchar juntos. Dijo Gatomon contenta y Davis y Kari se preparan, y los Digicristaloids Mágicos se activan.

-¡Morphotransformación Cibermágica! Exclaman ambos niños, y de inmediato una luz los transforma, y unos instantes después, aparecen Mikemon y Coronamon, ya que esos digimon eran los más cercanos y parecidos a sus personalidades, y Kari se alegro un montón de transformarse en una digimon gato, y era igual a Mikemon pero conservando su cabello humano. Lo mismo con Davis que tiene su cabello igual y rojo, todo lo demás se transformo en un digimon con su misma ropa, lo mismo que Kari.

Los tres digimon salvajes se voltean y ven a sus oponentes, y Davis y Kari al lado de Loopmon y Gatomon y Demidevimon, se lanzan al combate sintiendo el instinto de pelear y los poderes digimon recorrer sus cuerpos.

Kari salta en el aire y junto a Gatomon que hizo el mismo movimiento, lanza su ataque. -¡Látigo de Gato! Exclama Kari, y lanza un látigo de energía dorada que golpea a Fugamon por sorpresa, y Gatomon junta en sus patas en el aire una energía mágica. -¡Esfera de Luz! Exclama Gatomon y lanza su poder mágico, y este golpea justo en el centro de Ogromon, y lo debilita bastante, y Davis y Loopmon y Demidevimon atacan a Gorimon. -¡Mini Tornado! Exclama Loopmon y ataca con su cuerpo giratorio por la espalda de Gorimon, y este se voltea después de su ataque, y Demidevimon lo paraliza para que no use su brazo. -¡Dardos Demi! Exclama y lanza sus dardos demi que golpean su brazo cáñon, y le impiden usarlo, y Gorimon los persigue furioso a ambos, pero no se espero a Davis frente a él. -¡Golpe Rélampago! Exclama Davis y golpea a una velocidad y fuerza a Gorimon, que le saca el aire y lo manda a volar, hasta que se estrello contra una pared.

Los tres malvados salvajes, al ver la fuerza superior de sus oponentes, a pesar de ser tan pequeños, se molestan mucho. Gorimon se levanta y trata de atacar con su cáñon de energía, pero la honda de energía es regresada de una patada por Kari, y esta honda golpea de lleno en Gorimon que es destruido y borrado por su propio ataque.

Con Gorimon fuera, los dos digimon ogro virus tratan de escapar, pero Davis salta al techo, y desde ahí mueve la punta de fuego de su cola, y hace llover fuego y ceniza. -¡Lluvia de Fuego! Exclama Davis y la lluvia de fuego cubre por completo a Ogromon y a Fugamon, quienes gritan de desesperación, y terminan borrados en medio del fuego implacable.

La batalla termino, y Gatomon estaba muy contenta de poder pelear al lado de sus adorados Davis y Kari, y ambos chicos sonrien esto fue una nueva y maravillosa experiencia para ambos, nunca van a olvidar la emoción y la alegría del beso del triunfo que compartieron como digimon.

Mientras en la escuela primaría...

Tai estaba muy preocupado, por que Kari no aparece por ningún lado, y eso le preocupa y mucho, y se pone a buscarla. Igual que TK, que se preocupo por su inesperada desaparición.

Sin embargo, lo que ambos chicos no saben, es las actividades y responsabilidades de Davis y Kari, además de lo mucho que se aman, y se divierten juntos.

Por que mientras están transformados en Digimon, se sienten muy bien y más enamorados que antes. Ambos no quieren que esto termine, y se dan de besos amorosamente.

De pronto la puerta se abre, y entrá Tai muy sorprendido de ver a dos digimon en el salón, y besándose con amor. -Pero, ¡¿qué es esto?! Exclama Tai muy sorprendido de ver a dos amorosos digimon, y ambos Davis y Kari se sorprenden, fueron descubiertos por Tai mientras están transformados...


End file.
